A Different Kind of Fruit
by VerdeSaiyan
Summary: After Turles finds a planet with a tree on it that grows more potent fruit than the Tree of Might, Lord Slug tags along with him to obtain it. Unfortunately, they find more than they bargained for. (Warning. Contains giantess vore)


In the vast reaches of space, a ship travels through the stars at high speed.

Inside were only two inhabitants. Two men-one being Turles, the rouge low-class Saiyan, wearing a dark purple form of the common Battle Armor used by the Planet Trade Organization. The other, Lord Slug, a tall, muscular Namekian with a scar over one eye.

Slug taps his clawlike nails on the seat of his chair, obviously impatient.

"Well, Turles? You've led me out here, promising a sure shot to ruling the universe, and yet you've shown nothing of any substance. If this is a wild goose chase, I'll exterminate you!"

"Calm yourself, _your lordship_." Turles said, turned away from him with a smirk. "We're approaching the border now."

"What border?" Slug asked.

"The border between this universe and another, of course." The Kakarrot lookalike replied.

"What? You mean there's more than one?!"

"Of course there's more than one." Turles continued. "Twelve, in fact. I discovered the fact a while back when looking for a fresh planet to grow a Tree of Might on. These universes, rather than being on different planes of existence, are in actuality just seperated by ordinary space. Still, such theories as alternatecounterparts may apply...I wonder if there's another Turles out there..."

Slug scoffed. "It doesn't matter how many of the same ape that there are. Now, tell me why all this should matter to me?"

"Because I've made another new discovery in one of these alternate universe. A plant similar to the Tree of Might. The power _it_ grants makes the Tree of Might seem like a twig compared to one of those giant mahogany trees that breath fire."

"What?"

"Just something I read in a stray data file somewhere. Not only that, it also greatly increases the consumer's body size to gigantic proportions. As such I've dubbed it 'The Tree of Vastness'. Think of it, my dear Slug. You already have the power to turn into a giant, think how powerful you'll be once you've eaten of this divine fruit!"

Slug smirked. "I can't help but think that this is more of a ploy for yourself. After all, the power I obtain from transforming into a Great Namek is only a minute increase, while I've heard that when you Saiyans turn into giant apes, your power multiplies by 10."

"Make no mistake, I don't plan on turning on you, my friend!" Turles chuckled half-heartedly, lying through his teeth. "Besides, the Great Ape form is a repulsive reminder of primal Saiyan ancestry. It's disgusting."

A monitor beeped in the distance. "We've reached the planet the Tree of Vastness was grown on. Another thing about this fantastic plant is that it doesn't even drain away a planet like the Tree of Might does. So we can just eat our fill from it until the tree itself dies."

Slug's ship landed on the surface, a hatch opening from the side. The minute the wicked Namekian came into the fresh air, he gasped in awe at the sight. A massive bark wall stood in front of him. It was impossible to tell just how tall the plant was from this viewpoint, but all evidence pointed to the thought that it itself could be the size of a garden variety Earth-like planet.

The even more impressive sight he saw were enormous purple fruits sprouting from low hanging branches in almost all directions. The fruits were each roughly the size of a full size van, and like the Tree of Might's fruit, they were studded with bristly hide.

"My word..." Slug gasped.

"Meals fit for gods." Turles chuckled, coming out to meet him. "I can only surmise how long it's been growing on this world. Well then, since dinner's on me, I'll have the first fruit."

"Hold on, Turles!" The Namekian growled. "You used _my_ ship, ergo I'm the financer of this operation. Why don't _I_ eat one first?"

"You wouldn't even be here without me, Slug. A ship's no good without it's navigator, and since your minions were killed by Kakarrot and his crew in the timeline you came from, you uh...heh-heh. Came up a bit short of navigators."

"A bit short!?" Slug shouted. "Is that supposed to be funny!? I'll beat you into paste!"

"You wanna fight me?" Turles asked. "Hmm...I suppose we should get it out of the way now. There's only room for one evil ruler of the cosmos anyway."

The two prepared to scrap, until a massive shadow cast over them. Turles and Slug drew their attention to the figure looming over them, ready to huck ki blasts at whatever peon dared to interrupt them. However, the sight of this interloper nearly caused them to keel over in fear.

It was a giant female humanoid, with magenta skin and...hair? It seemed moreover to actually be part of her flesh than actual hair. This female was easily over two thousand foot tall. She had peculiar eyes with black pupils and sclera, with light-green irises. She...hair/flesh was drooped down with one long lock blocking out the left side of her face, and another flicked around the right side. It couldn't be seen, but she had circular, hole like ears poking out either side of her head. Her arms also had three holes running down their sides, one on the shoulder, one just above the elbow, and one between the elbow and wrist. It was surprising that she could actually be clothed, but she was, wearing a small, purple top that put the bottom of her cleavage on display, and white pants with red-orange hem. This female also had massively outrageous curves, with large, soft breasts, very wide hips, and thick thighs.

Lord Slug was still drawn back in fear, but Turles himself was conflicted by her simple facial expression, gazing at them in innocent curiousity. Still, the Saiyan couldn't stop the unmistaken feeling stirring down below. ' _Damn...I should really wear pants instead of this WWE shit._ '

The female stooped down to get a closer look, one giant finger placed itself on Turles' head, pressing his wild, spiky hair down.

"Eh...nice giantess?" He chuckled nervously. ' _Oh, god I sound just like that traitor!_ '

"TURLES!" Slug screeched from behind a rock. "Get the hell outta there, man!"

The female scanned him thoroughly, before proving herself to be able to communicate properly. "Hi..." She uttered slowly.

"H...hello?" Turles said, more of a question than a greeting.

"You're tiny, just like I used to be."

"Y...you don't say..."

Slug cowered from his position before another shadow was cast over him as well.

He looked up to confirm his fear.

"A...another one!?"

This giantess however, seemed to be nothing more than a two-thousand foot tall human, with light pinkish skin, long, poofy black hair, and strange eyes that bore only white pupils inside massive white sclera. She apparently couldn't be dressed properly, being limited to a leafy cupped bra and short grass skirt. They didn't fit well over her figure which was even more outrageously curved than the first, heavy breasts not sagging, but looking like they put should be putting strain on her frame.

"What do we have here, Licora?" The new giantess asked her companion. "Some visitors?"

Turles finally found his senses from wherever they were when the first female started quizzically stroking his head with her finger.

He slapped her finger away, before leaping back with Slug. "Enough of this foolishness! We are space pirates that have come to rule the cosmos by eating from the Tree of Vastness!"

The new female smirked playfully, before picking a fruit from a nearby branch. "What, you mean this yummy fruit? We've been eating the hell out of it, and haven't even made a dent!"

The first female, apparently known as Licora walked back to be with her equally massive companion, crossing her arms over her chest. "Our fruit!" She protested, leering at them like a spoiled child.

"Why you!" Turles growled.

"I don't know about you tramps, but I came here to obtain incredible power, and I won't have anyone stand in my way!" Lord Slug shouted.

The two charged energy waves in the hand and mouth respectively before blasting the two females.

Unfortunately the two blasts quite literally bounced off of them.

"It. Didn't. Work. Turles!" Slug enunciated with grunts.

"I...know...Slug..."

"BACK TO THE SHIP!" They shouted in unison, before making a break for it.

Their efforts were in vain, as Licora beat them to it, picking their ship up and crushing it vengefully in her hands.

"We're really in the shit now..." Slug cursed.

"Not yet..." Turles asserted, before reaching into his private supply, producing the scarlet fruit from the Tree of Might. He smirked before scarfing the whole thing down. He usually just took one bite and destroyed it, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

The Saiyan felt the power increase permeate his very being, pulsing through his muscles. With a roar, he created a power ball, and threw it into the air. With a clutch of his fist, the ball exploded, mixing with oxygen from the planet's atmosphere. Turles' tail unfurled from around his waist, as his muscles started expanding, also gaining quite a bit of height.

Soon, the transformation was complete. He had became the dreaded Oozaru.

Oozaru-Turles roared madly, asserting his dominance.

It would've been more impressive if the two girls hadn't still dwarved him by quite a bit.

The unnamed female gave him a light kick to the chest, knocking the wind out of him, and slamming him into the tree's bark.

Turles struggled to breath, before Licora shot an energy beam to sever his tail. With a violent series of spasms, he regressed to his basic form.

Slug scowled at the weakened Saiyan. "Any more bright ideas?"

"Sh...shut up...Slug." Turles demanded.

Licora held her massive hands over him, emitting a pink light. Turles immediately felt himself heal, standing back up. He did obtain a zenkai boost, but it would'nt help him in this situation.

"See boys, we've become so powerful from eating so many of these nice fruits, that we're practically untouchable!" The more human female said. "My Majin friend here and I were already crazy strong, but now if I had to guess...I'd say we're each about strong enough to nuke at least nine of the thirteen known universes all at once!"

"N...Nine!?" Slug gasped.

"Thirteen!? I thought there were only twelve!?" Turles added.

"Well, someone must've counted wrong." Licora said bluntly, picking Turles up. "Shili, can I play with the new toys?"

"Why not? I'll take the little green guy."

Licora nodded, with a smile before dropping Turles between her hefty cleavage.

The Saiyan was obviously wracked with fear, but felt oddly safe inbetween the Majin girl's meat melons. "S...so soft..."

Slug however couldn't help but panic, and panic alone. (It didn't help that Namekians were an all male species, that didn't technically even have genders or sex organs, so he had nothing to lighten up the fear) Shili advanced on him, looming right over him with a hungry expression.

"Wh...what are you-wait! Wait-no!"

He was cut off by Shili sitting directly on top of him, her cheeks obscuring him from the outside world.

"Hee-hee~ Comfy under there, slug-boy?" She taunted, as she pressed down as hard as she could, elliciting a scream from the Namekian.

Turles was in a strange mixture of heaven and hell, being squished and jostled between Licora's breasts. It was soft, sure, but the inertia and lack of oxygen was starting to get to him.

Licora stopped for a moment, only to stare at him creepily.

Turles gazed back, terror returning.

The Majin girl slowly licked her lips, revealing her tongue, an odd blue color.

' _Oh no!_ ' Turles thought.

"Hungry..." She chimed.

"No...no, please!"

Licora pushed her cleavage upward(causing it to stretch lightly), and wrapped her lips around him, sucking on his head.

The pirate muttered and sputtered in fear as he was coated in thick, gooey saliva.

Licora popped his head out of her mouth. "You taste better than chocolate!"

"No I don't! I taste like crap!" Turles spouted through the saliva.

"No. You taste like...hmm...what _do_ you taste like?"

The Majin(or rather _Daimajin_ ) resumed sucking on his head, trying to place the flavor. She let him back out.

"Shili! Is it okay to eat 'em?" She called.

The other giantess rose up from her "seat", before laughing a bit. "Sure. They seem like bad guys, so why not?"

"NO! I'm not a bad guy!" Slug lied, trying to save his hide. "Eat him! He's a Saiyan! His breed lives for bloodshed! I'm a Namekian! I'm a peaceful person!"

Shili frowned, before picking him up with a tight, bone-splintering grip. "What about Saiyans now?"

"They're a dumb, ugly race of monkeys that spent all day flinging their excrement at each other, and bashing heads together! I mean, as stupid and violent as they are, it's no surprise that they're on the brink of extinction!"

"Slug, you!" Turles cursed before Licora finished sucking him into her mouth feet first. He wailed, and screamed as she sloshed him around in her mouth a bit, running her tongue over and around him.

"Well, Mr. _Slug_...I so happen to _be_ Saiyan."

"Y...you are?" The Namekian stuttered, eyes wide as dinner plates. Emphasis on dinner.

"Well...eighty percent, anyway. And I don't like to think that _I'm_ stupid, violent or a monkey that throws her own-...you know what, screw this." She cursed before biting his head off, purple blood spurting out. "How's that for violence?"

She dropped his headless corpse to the ground before stomping it into the dust.

"Tasted like crap." Shili said.

Licora finally swallowed Turles live, tracing his path down into her system. "Hee-hee~! All gone."

"Come on, Licora. Let's help ourselves to some more fresh produce." Shili snickered.

"Okay!" The two walked away contented at having messed with someone smaller.

Unbeknownst to them, a second ship had landed on the planet's surface, on the southern hemisphere. A purple and white bodied lizard man and a green skinned human-like alien with orange pixie-cut like hair stepped out onto the surface.

"We've arrived, Lord Cooler." The alien began, in a French accent.

"Yes, Salza...Frieza may have achieved a new form, but even a gold-plated Frieza will be no match for me, once I've eaten from this 'Tree of Vastness!'

"I'll have to thank that remaining Saiyan monkey for discovering this planet. I believe I'll crush him under my foot, once I've dealt with Frieza and that Super Saiyan that defeated us!"

Cooler and Salza took off in flight in the direction of the tree, unaware of the danger that ruled this world.


End file.
